On a Whim
by Altrict
Summary: Spoiler for Chapter 437. NaruHina. This is what happens when an angry fan decides to take things into his own hands.
1. My Anger

**On a Whim**

_By Altrict_

AN: Spoiler for the latest chapter 437. I stopped watching Naruto but after I got word of this. Damn it! Well, I'm playing God now. This will probably not be continued because I'm writing this on a whim.

For people wondering- I am not dead. My computer crashed so I'm trying to save my data. If I can then I'll be able to update my other stories. If I can't... Well then I'd be pretty pissed because it's not only my fanfiction that I had on that computer.

* * *

_Because I love you. _These words echoed though Naruto's thoughts as Pain mercilessly ripped though Hinata's defense, sending her crashing into the ground. Strange emotions erupted though Naruto's body as he witnessed Pain's heinous crime and Hinata's pain. But out of all these feelings, seeing Hinata's unconscious face dragged out anger on a scale that Naruto had not thought possible.

"Love… Such as useless emotion amounting to nothing." Pain said emotionlessly, surveying the girl with unhidden disgust. A dark midnight black blade suddenly materialized in Pain's hand.

_NO! _Naruto willed his body to move, but a paralysis held him still and a new emotion ripped though his heart. Helplessness. He couldn't move even as Pain moved closer to Hinata's prone body.

_Come on! Kyuubi? Anyone! SAVE HER! _Naruto pleaded, but there was no one to come to the rescue as Pain raised his sword into the air, no one to play the hero as the sword started it's measured decent, no one to save Hinata.

The blade pierced though Hinataclothes and into her flesh with mind numbing slowness. Naruto's mind was kicking into overdrive, drawing out the seconds until they seemed like minutes, but even then he had no control over his body. No way to help the one person who had loved him for who he was.

_Someone! Do something! _He cried out desperately in his mind, and unbeknownst to him, something was already working to correct the grave mistakes of his world. An ear-shattering bang suddenly tore though the silence and a low mournful ethereal voice suddenly filled Naruto's ears.

_My anger knows no bound, and now I shall exert my will upon your world to mold it into my liking, and to destroy all that I am displeased with._

The air before Naruto suddenly started to shimmer like the black asphalt road does on a sunny day. Two pale white hands slowly emerged from the strange discrepancy, pushing aside the air to form a dark jagged gash in the universe. Time seemed to stop as this singularity formed. From within this miniature black hole a small boy slowly took shape and stepped though into the world. There was a small pop, and the hole suddenly sealed up and air rushed to fill the small vacuum it had created.

Naruto shivered in revulsion as this person appeared, instinctively knowing that this person did not belong. The boy was clad in what appeared to be rags and long black markings swam across where his skin showed though the rags, taking different forms. But this wasn't what repulsed Naruto. It was the boy's white pupiless eyes that seemed to stare right into his very essence. It was as if this boy knew exactly who he was, down to the very last fiber of his being. But Naruto shook off his distaste. Maybe this person could save who he could not.

_Save her _Narutotried to say, but nothing came out of his mouth. He still had no control over his body, but somehow the boy seemed to understand. One of the black markings on the boy's back suddenly condescended and contracted before shooting off from his body like a spear. Because time was frozen, Pain could only watch as the spear surged forward and connected with him. The last thing he saw was the world turning upside down.

The moment Pain was beheaded, Naruto felt the feeling come back to his body. Without thinking, the blond rushed forward towards the motionless girl. He barely covered half the distance, before a dark shadowy claw grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground. At the same time he felt his energy leaving his body, until he didn't even have enough power to lift a finger.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto choked out as he realized that the person holding him to the ground was the same person who had killed one part of Pain.

"She's gone. You were not strong enough to save her. You do not deserve her." The boy said in the same ethereal voice that had filled the air before. The shadow that held Naruto in place was connected to the boy's back like a third arm, and pulsed with dark angry red sparks.

"I tried!" Naruto protested, but the claw that gripped him squeezed him so tight that he felt the air whooshing out of his lungs.

"You did not try hard enough. Where was the nine-tailed fox?" The boy asked spitefully as he approached Naruto. As he moved closer, the claw's grip tightened its hold. Without warning, Naruto was suddenly lifted up into the air and brought before the boy's uncanny eyes.

"You didn't recognize her love, you didn't return her love, and you brought this down on her." The boy said accusingly. Each one of his accusations tore a new gash into Naruto's heart, and he was forced to look away from those all-knowing eyes.

"Even now, you still do not fully return her love. You are mournful of her loss, yet your love, your anger, and all of your sorrow are not enough to release all the nine tails that resides within you." And although the boy's voice rumbled with anger, a hint of sorrow persisted, sinking into Naruto's very core.

"You are lucky that I have frozen time and Hinata is only on the verge of death." The boy spat.

"Who are you?" Naruto whispered, now fearful of the being before him. This person was no boy.

"Maybe someday you will know but you may call my Yuan for now." The shadow that had held Naruto in the air suddenly dissipated and Naruto landed on the ground in a fighting stance.

"What do you want? How do you know th-"

"SILENCE!" Yuan shouted, and Naruto was surprised to find that his voice was suddenly gone and he couldn't feel his body from the waist down. Once again, he was paralyzed and immobile.

"There are two ways things can proceed. I can either take Hinata away to a place where she will be cared for, nurtured, and raised exactly how she deserves while I rain my terror upon this sad excuse of a world." At this Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger, not only because the boy was insulting his home, but also because he was threatening to take Hinata away, but the next few words washed away Naruto's anger completely, bringing a new hope into his eyes.

"Or I could revert this world back to the very beginning. Depending on how benevolent I feel, either possibility is viable. So Kishimoto, the ending will rest in your hand."

* * *

AN: And so it ends. Damn it. I was already pissed, but now I'm just pissed beyond belief. Hinata better not die.

PS: I bet I'm not the only one writing these things because of recent developments. Let's just all hope Japan feels the same as us. I've heard that Hinata isn't as popular in Japan as she is elsewhere.


	2. If She Dies

AN: This was supposed to be my next chapter for this oneshot if Hinata had actually died. But from some reliable sources, I can tell you that she is NOT dead. At least not yet. But she is slowly dying. Hopefully Sakura can save her in time. If not… Well, then I'd be one pissed fan.

Also: I will not be continuing this. Only if I'm driven by some sort of weird emotion, I'm not going to keep this going.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

"So that's your choice is it?" The boy breathed, looking up at the skies so that Naruto couldn't see his face.

"What do you mean turn back time?" Naruto asked, for once feeling some flash of hope, but that hope was dashed away when Yuan looked back at him. The tears that streamed down the boy's face told him all that he needed to know. Breathing deeply, Yuan looked back into the crystal blue sky, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"And so my fury will reign." Yuan choked before waving his hands into the air. With this casual motion, the whole sky turned an angry blood red hue. The air felt electrified with an insurmountable rage that caused the Yuan's hair to whip around him. Great bolts of black lightning thundered all around Konoha but miraculously spared Naruto.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto shouted in confusion and fear. Nothing had prepared him for something like this. In all his battles with the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, even Pain, no one had exhibited power on this scale. It was as if the Gods themselves had decided to extract their vengeance upon his world. At this thought Naruto's mind suddenly froze.

_A God? _

"No, not a God." The boy said, causing Naruto to jump in fright.

"What are you then?"

"I am Vengeance." Yuan said, turning his back to the blond. As the boy turned, Naruto yelped in surprise as something abruptly grabbed his ankle. Looking down, he nearly screamed as he saw the bony hand that had him in its grasps.

A half rotten face had pushed itself out of the ground, staring directly at Naruto. Now Naruto screamed, kicking off the hand that held him place, but it was no use. All around him, the dead were rising.

"What's happening!?"

"The Apocalypse. Armageddon. Ragnarok. The Last Judgment. The end of the world. Call it what you will." Yuan said as he walked away.

Before Naruto had a chance to respond, one of the half risen undead grabbed his arm trying to bring him down, but it only succeeded in unbalancing the boy. However, in this small moment Naruto noticed something even more disturbing. The heavens themselves had opened up, forming angry gashes across the sky to admit all sorts of demons and Angels. His mouth dried as he saw a three story tall arch-devil push itself though the portal, roaring its displeasure. Bile rose up Naruto's throat as he noticed a small demonic imp carrying off Pain's head like a trophy, crackling evilly as it disappeared back though the hole. Not too far off he saw what appeared to be winged women ripping apart Pain's headless body. Naruto had to turn away as the harpies started to gorge upon the body's entrails.

"This isn't right." Naruto muttered to himself, closing his eyes tightly shut. It had to be a bad dream. Hinata couldn't be dead; it couldn't be the end of the world.

"No! NO! STOP!" He shouted, and to his surprise the roaring stopped, the thunder disappeared, and the moaning faded away. When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself looking into the remorseful eyes of Yuan. In the boy's arms he held Hinata's still bloodied body.

"Kishimoto had made his decision when he condemned Hinata. He brought this down upon you." Yuan said, regret tingeing his voice as he started into the blonde's sky blue eyes.

"Look." Naruto commanded, staring back unwaveringly, "I don't care who this Kishiwhatever guy is, but I do know that you can fix this. You don't have to do this."

"I'm doing what I believe is right." Yuan said with equal firmness. In his arms, the blood that covered Hinata started to disappear as a soft light infused her. Even the scrapes vanished from her porcelain white face.

"But what about what we think? What about Hinata?! Aren't you doing this just for her? She wouldn't want to be taken to some strange world! Doesn't her opinion matter to you at all?" Naruto demanded.

Yuan opened his mouth to reply, but paused as he looked down at Hinata's peaceful expression. His eyes clouded over a small frown spread across Yuan's face. "If she were alive…" Yuan's voice suddenly broke, and a few tears fell from his eyes and dotted Hinata's coat. For a while both Naruto and Yuan stayed silent.

"She would give you a second chance. She would give you a million more chances." Yuan finally said. And the moment those words left Yuan's mouth the world suddenly turned white, as if someone had just wiped a chalkboard blank. Only Naruto, Hinata, and Yuan remained. Naruto's sigh of relief was palpable, but the ordeal wasn't over yet.

"However I will only give you one more chance." Yuan said, looking up once more as he regained his composure. "I will send you back to the start of the Chunin Exams but you will have no recollection of any of the events that have transpired. Only your gut feelings will remain. Do you accept these terms?"

"I do." Naruto said solemnly. He had correct this no matter what restrictions placed on him and he knew that. More importantly, he couldn't fail Hinata again. At this, Yuan smiled for the first time since Naruto had seen him.

"Let's pray you succeed." Yuan said, closing his eyes. When he opened them again nothing was left and only darkness prevailed.

* * *

AN: Yes. Let's all hope Hinata survives this ordeal. And that Naruto returns her love. But Kishimoto says he doesn't want a hardcore romance so I'm expecting rejection. That is if she lives.

And to thoes asking, yes. I am Yuan. This is my imagination after all.


End file.
